


Deep Red

by that_was_not_supposed_to_happen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen/pseuds/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen
Summary: “You love me dearly, right?” Fingers running down your spine, breath against the back of your neck.“Of course.” You didn’t dare to move, frightened of what came next.“You’d do anything for me?” A smirk growing in his voice, rustling sounds behind you as he fetches something from a nearby table.“Yes, Ivar.”





	Deep Red

Growing up as a slave would have been hard enough but growing up as Ivar’s slave was brutal. You had to thank Aslaug for that. She thought having someone his age around to care for him would be good. He certainly did have his fun with you, you not so much.  
You had thought at some point he’d get tired of making you suffer but his creativity only seemed to grow with age. He always managed to find new ways to torture you. 

“Dear, come here.” His voice was light, it didn’t sound like an order but you both knew it was.  
Turning around in the dark room, only lit by a few candles, you hesitantly step closer to the bathtub.  
Ivar smirks and your mind starts to race again. What would he want today? You stare as flame dance across his face. It made him look even scarier than he already was, especially with his bright blue eyes staring up at you in the dark.  
“Join me.”  
Swallowing hard, you open your mouth to protest but the words are caught in your throat.  
You had learned to read his face over the years and could tell what mood he was in. Right now wasn’t the best. He seemed mad, probably Sigurd’s fault. Disagreeing with Ivar in any way now would only serve to direct his rage to you. More than it was already. 

You open your dress and let the fabric fall down as you move closer and stop right in front of him. His hand darts out and fingers move over your stomach, stopping right under your breasts. He takes in your body with eyes that never seem to leave you even when he’s not around. A blank stare, a quick nod followed by a little wave of his hand telling you to go on.  
With your back to him you slide down into the hot water. The warmth envelopes your whole body, washing away all the aches and pain that gathered there.  
The blissful state is interrupted when Ivar pulls you against him, back pressed to his stomach as you sit between his legs.  
“You love me dearly, right?” Fingers running down your spine, breath against the back of your neck.  
“Of course.” You didn’t dare to move, frightened of what came next.  
“You’d do anything for me?” A smirk growing in his voice, rustling sounds behind you as he fetches something from a nearby table.  
“Yes, Ivar.”  
Cold metal against your neck. You take in a deep breath while trying not to move to much. He slowly moves it to the front, resting it between your collarbone where you can see the knife. A sharp painful cut follows. Blood wells up, runs over your breasts, down your stomach and vanishes in the water that takes on a faint pink colour. More cuts. The water slowly takes on a deep red, so does your body.  
Ivar watches in awe as the blood trickles down your body. You didn’t even make a sound and he smiles.  
His mouth connects with your neck where he starts to leave kisses, his arms move around your waist, pulling you as close as possible towards him. A gasp, the first time you make a noise.  
You let your head fall against his shoulder and welcome the strange gentleness he shows. Something that would be gone all too soon.  
“You can go now.”  
His words ring in the darkness of the room and you get up to quickly leave. At this point staying a bit longer hadn’t sounded so awful but you didn’t want to anger him. 

“Did my brother hurt you?” A loud, booming voice that startles you. When you turn around Sigurd stares at you, his eyes focused on the wound on your neck.  
You quickly put down the firewood that you brought in from outside and pull up your dressed a little, covering the red scars.  
“He doesn’t hurt me.” It comes out way more defensive than it should have, considering that he did hurt you. Still, when it came to Ivar you got a little protective.  
Sigurd steps forward, grabbing your arm a bit too harsh and you wince while trying to pull away.  
“Take your hands off my property or I’ll make sure to cut them off.” Ivar’s voice, calm but with clear anger laced beyond.  
Sigurd backs away after the two of them stare each other down, Ivar returns to his room after he is gone. You are left standing in the hallway, confused and irritated. 

“Y/N?”  
“Yes?” You stop as you walk past Ivar’s room, listening to what he wants.  
“Come in, close the door.”  
He pets the place next to him on the bed when you enter. You slowly walk over and sit down, legs brushing against each other. He tugs a strand of hair behind your ear and lets his fingers brush your cheek in the process.  
“So I don’t hurt you?” He asks, smirking. “Do I have to put more effort into it then…?” He adds, lost in his own thoughts.  
Biting your lower lip, you glance over to him and wait for a reaction. Was he mad because you had talked to his brother? Or was it something else? He did not look mad but you could be wrong.  
“Would you like to join me in bed tonight?” He raises his eyebrows in questions, waiting for you to think his question over.  
Tilting your head, you look confused for a moment before answering. You couldn’t remember Ivar ever asking you a question without having the answer laid out beforehand.    
“Why…?” You try carefully, curious about his offer.  
“You’ll have to find out.”


End file.
